The light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages, such as long life, small size, high shock resistance, low heat generation and low power consumption, etc., and thus along with the development of technology, the LED has been widely used in household equipment and a variety of indicators or light sources. Although the LED has these advantages as mentioned above, the LED is easy to be damaged by abnormal voltage or electrostatic discharge.
In order to avoid LED being damaged due to abnormal voltage or electrostatic discharge, the LED and an electrostatic protection component, such as Zener diode, are disposed on the same carrier substrate, and the LED and Zener diode are reversely connected through the electrodes for preventing the LED from being damaged due to abnormal voltage or electrostatic discharge. However, since the LED and the electrostatic protection component both are disposed on the same plane of the carrier substrate in which the electrostatic protection component may block and absorb the light emitted from the LED, it leads to reduce the emitting efficiency of the LED and also render the size of the LED package structure becoming larger and thus the LED becomes restricted in application.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a light emitting diode package structure and a manufacturing method thereof to resolve the problem of the prior art.